fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius/Supports
With Raven C Support *'Raven:' Still under the weather, are you Lucius? *'Lucius:' No, I’m better now. Sorry to be such a... burden... *'Raven:' Something you want to say to me, then? *'Lucius:' Ah! How did you know? *'Raven:' Just look at your face! It’s about the revenge on Ostia, isn’t it? *'Lucius:' Y-Yes... Is...is there no way your heart can be changed? *'Raven:' If I wanted to change how I felt, I wouldn’t be here. *'Lucius:' The marquess of Cornwell and his wife... They were very important to me... I feel such sadness when I think they are gone...yet still! *'Raven:' Settling this grudge will not bring them back. Should we bury Hector to spite Ostia, that would just give rise to more hate. *'Lucius:' If you understand, then why do you proceed? Tell me...why? *'Raven:' Two summers have passed since the house of Cornwell was destroyed. You tell me to forget the crime that was committed. Have the teachings of the benevolent gods given you the strength to love thine enemy? *'Lucius:' No... No that’s not it, Lord Raymond! *'Raven:' I... I have no such strength. And I think we were never more than a temporary family to you. Is that it? *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond, listen to me! You’re wrong, it’s just that I... *'Raven:' If you have objections to my actions, you need not to come. Go where you will! Is that what you want? *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond! B Support *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond... *'Raven:' Still here, Lucius? I can’t stand loiterers. If you’re not going home, then go march with the rearguard. *'Lucius:' I have nowhere to go home to... If I did, it would be House Cornwell. *'Raven:' However, there is no House Cornwell, not anymore. I’ve told you that you may leave whenever you wish many times now. *'Lucius:' And I have told you many, many times... that you should quit this revenge, Lord Raymond. *'Raven:' Silence! Must you keep bringing that up? *'Lucius:' Yes! Let me speak my mind for the last time! Lord Raymond, you are not someone who should dwell on revenge! *'Raven:' What do you know of it!? *'Lucius:' I know you better than you know yourself now, Lord Raymond. I have been with you ever since you were small! Always, you say things to jab and jibe at me... But in the end, there is always care in your heart! You haven’t changed as much as you think! *'Raven:' Lucius, be quiet! *'Lucius:' I will not! I--will—not! Why do you pretend you are a different person? I will not leave nor will I be quiet until you explain. If I bother you so, then leave me where you may! Ignore me now and forevermore! *'Raven:' ... ...Fine. Relax...I hear you. Like a child, you are... *'Lucius:' ... ... *'Raven:' You’re older than me! Have you forgotten that, too? *'Lucius:' ...Sorry. I apologize. *'Raven:' You...scared me there. *'Lucius:' Huh? *'Raven:' You’re like... You’re like my last family. Priscilla is... I should not think of that, should I... I was scared to lose the last of my family. *'Lucius:' ... ... ...I...I didn’t... *'Raven:' That’s why I wanted to keep you away from the battle. ...But it seems I spoke too harshly. I’m sorry. *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond...! A Support *'Raven:' How are you of late? No fits, I assume? *'Lucius:' None at all, I’m quite well! Sorry to be a worry to you... Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyn... All have been very kind to me. I’ve never been in better health. *'Raven:' I see. Good to hear. Lucius...there is something I would ask you... *'Lucius:' What, my Lord? *'Raven:' Uther, lord of Ostia brought House Cornwell down, killed my parents... Do you believe this to be true? *'Lucius:' ...I know the marquess was killed by someone... There can be no mistaking that. But as to whether it was the lord of Ostia... I have my doubts. *'Raven:' Yes... I was so distraught at the time... I believed the rumors without question... without doubt. I truly did not care whether the lord of Ostia was guilty or not. I merely wanted to find a victim for the rage inside me... *'Lucius:' That, I can understand. *'Raven:' And you were right there all along... I should have tried to understand... *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond... *'Raven:' Meeting Eliwood really opened my eyes. I know that the marquess of Ostia is not behind the attack now... Some day... Yes. Some day when this war is over, I’ll go searching for the truth. And I’ll pay Ostia back for my suspicions in full. *'Lucius:' Excellent! *'Raven:' Except, I want you to stay home. *'Lucius:' What!? You are too cruel! Why!? *'Raven:' I want someone to go home to, you see. So go back, and wait. *'Lucius:' Why don’t you marry! Then there would be someone at home... And I could journey with you! *'Raven:' I need no bride to jabber at me—There’s enough going on around here already! *'Lucius:' W-What is that supposed to mean!? *'Raven:' My case in point. *'Lucius:' Wait—Wait! Lord Raymond! With Priscilla C Support *'Lucius:' You... You are with us, aren’t you? I am Lucius. I am...delighted to make your acquaintance. *'Priscilla:' I am Priscilla. It is an honor, sir. *'Lucius:' Lady...Priscilla...? Are you... Might you be... of House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' Hm? Have we met... somewhere before? *'Lucius:' No...I have just heard your name in passing, I believe. Lord Raven has... Forgive me... To you, he is Raymond, is he not? *'Priscilla:' Are you a friend of my brother, Raymond? *'Lucius:' Yes. I served House Cornwell. Raymond has told me of you. He said that he once had a sister who was sent to live with the count of Caerleon. *'Priscilla:' So... My brother speaks of me? *'Lucius:' Have you seen Raymond recently? *'Priscilla:' Yes... He is the same as always... He is a fine man. B Support *'Priscilla:' Lucius... *'Lucius:' Ah, Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' About...what I asked you earlier... You said my brother spoke to you about me... *'Lucius:' Yes. *'Priscilla:' What...exactly did he say? *'Lucius:' Ah, yes... That you were his younger sister, Priscilla, who left Cornwell when still young... *'Priscilla:' And...what else did he say? *'Lucius:' What else? That you were close as children... That you were often in ill health... and that you were very shy... *'Priscilla:' Was there nothing else? For example... That I was cute when I was small... Or that he had made a sacred promise to me long ago... Or that he often thought of me after I left? *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla? Are you all right? *'Priscilla:' ...Yes. It’s nothing. Please forget about it. But...Lucius? *'Lucius:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' You are—how can I say this?--beautiful. Your face is like a woman’s... No... Your face is even more beautiful than that of a woman... ...I’m sure even a few lords must have fallen for you... *'Lucius:' You...must understand. I am...a man. As a child, I was often teased for my appearance, and I have never once profited from it. Perhaps you meant to imply...otherwise? *'Priscilla:' ...... I meant nothing. I... You must excuse me... *'Lucius:' ...Lady Priscilla. A Support *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Lucius... What is the matter...? You look so serious... *'Lucius:' Forgive me. ...Lady Priscilla. You are a noble of House Cornwell. I apologize for my rudeness earlier... *'Priscilla:' Why should you apologize to me? *'Lucius:' When we last spoke... I said some things... that I thought may have offended you. *'Priscilla:' You did...no such thing. Did you come all the way here just to apologize to me? *'Lucius:' I am in the service of House Cornwell. I should think of you as my liege. *'Priscilla:' But now I claim House Caerleon. House Cornwell is... no more. *'Lucius:' ...... Yes... So...you know. *'Priscilla:' So you tried to spare my feelings by not telling me? And even after the disgrace of Cornwell, you still choose to stay by my brother’s side? *'Lucius:' Yes... *'Priscilla:' I can see why you were such an indispensable member of House Cornwell. So...I think you have no need to apologize as a vassal would... *'Lucius:' Lady Priscilla... Can you please tell me something? Why, when we last met... *'Priscilla:' Yes, I... Please do not trouble yourself over it. I was merely perturbed by some trivial matter... I mean...you... *'Lucius:' Yes? *'Priscilla:' I left House Cornwell when I was only six years old... And how long were you in service to Cornwell? *'Lucius:' That would be some ten years now. When Cornwell was torn asunder two years ago, Lord Raymond and I joined the Caelin army as soldiers for hire. *'Priscilla:' Yes... You see? You went to Cornwell after I left. And you have been with my brother ever since... I had only six with him, but you have had more than ten. I am a little... jealous. *'Lucius:' Ah...Lady Priscilla...? *'Priscilla:' ...It is nothing. Forget it. With Serra C Support *'Serra:' ...Sooo, you’re Lucius, right? *'Lucius:' Yes. I am indeed, Sister Serra. *'Serra:' Huhn. ...This is the first time we’ve spoken. Do you know why? *'Lucius:' Why? ...No, I do not. *'Serra:' I just make a policy not to make friends with girls who are as adorable as I am. I don’t need anyone else drawing attention away from me! So stay away from me, got it? Is that all sinking in? *'Lucius:' Y-Yes... *'Serra:' Oh, and I forgot one thing! You can’t come near me, but I expect you to fully back me up as your senior cleric, all right? We serve St. Elimine, right? I mean, we’re the same? Well, you’re much older, but you still need to follow the code! *'Lucius:' W-Well, yes. Of course. ...But. *'Serra:' What? Do you have some complaint? *'Lucius:' No, no complaints... ...It’s just... I’m... *'Serra:' Why do you have to be so horribly annoying! Just tell me, already! *'Lucius:' I’m not a cleric. I’m a monk, so... So...... *'Serra:' A M-Monk!? *'Lucius:' Yes... *'Serra:' But...to be a monk, don’t you have to... be a... Well...a guy? *'Lucius:' Yes. Yes, you do. B Support *'Serra:' ...Hahhh. Was it some kind of dream? I refuse to believe that such a beautiful man could exist... And that I would meet him! ...I feel dizzy! *'Lucius:' I...beg your pardon. Is now a bad time? *'Serra:' Oh!! *'Lucius:' I need to ask, did I...do something to disturb you? *'Serra:' ...N-No! I mean...not at all... *'Lucius:' Really? Oh, good. Because you got so quiet all of a sudden... I was worried... *'Serra:' ...... Entrancing... What beautiful eyes... *'Lucius:' ...Sister Serra? *'Serra:' Serra... Serra... He said my name! ...Oh, Elimine preserve me! Even his voice is... beautiful! *'Lucius:' Umm... *'Serra:' Oh, what should I do? Oh! I know! I should pray! Saint Elimine, praise be your graces!! *'Lucius:' ...Umm... A Support *'Serra:' Lord Lucius? *'Lucius:' Yes, child, what is it? *'Serra:' I was wondering where you’re...umm...from? *'Lucius:' I was born in Etruria. *'Serra:' I knew it! That gorgeous blonde hair! Where else would you be from? *'Lucius:' ...Not all Etrurians have blonde hair... *'Serra:' Oh, it was just a guess. Don’t take it so seriously. And what rank is your family at court? Barons? Viscounts, perhaps? Counts, even!? Oh, if they were dukes, I would just die! *'Lucius:' ......Serra. I am...a commoner. *'Serra:' ...What? No way! *'Lucius:' My father was a soldier for hire. He died...when I was three. *'Serra:' Ohh... Then... How did you live? *'Lucius:' My mother died shortly after of a wasting sickness. When she breathed her last... they took me in at the orphanage, where I spent several years... *'Serra:' In an orphanage... *'Lucius:' ...I-I’m sorry... I am certainly not what you expected at all... *'Serra:' ... ... ... ... ... *'Lucius:' Si-Sister Serra? Why are you crying so? *'Serra:' ...No... You don’t understand... I... I... I was raised in a convent. *'Lucius:' Oh... *'Serra:' ...Like you... I grew up... ...in a strange...sad place... ...I understand... what it was like... ... *'Lucius:' You are very kind... *'Serra:' ... ... ... *'Lucius:' Serra? Surely, we two, who have suffered so much, were meant to meet, destined by Saint Elimine. I am grateful to her for bringing you...to my side. *'Serra:' Ohh, Lucius, I, too, am grateful... With Renault C Support *'Renault:' My goodness... *'Lucius:' Y-Yes? *'Renault:' Your face...you don’t look so well. Are you hurt? Let me take a look. *'Lucius:' No...please don’t. I have a...condition... This is just a...passing attack. It will soon...disappear... *'Renault:' What is this illness? Should you even be fighting? *'Lucius:' My bishop told me that it was a sickness of the soul... But it’s gotten much better. *'Renault:' Of the...soul? *'Lucius:' Yes... I offer relief to those who hurt inside, and yet, I, too, am...afflicted... I strive daily to overcome this curse... ...but still I am weak. *'Renault:' Sickness of the soul are the most difficult to heal... ...But please do not blame yourself for this... Doing so could even aggravate your condition... *'Lucius:' Th-Thank you. ...Your words...have brought me some peace. *'Renault:' So...what is your name? *'Lucius:' It is Lucius. *'Renault:' Lucius? I am... *'Lucius:' I know. You are...Bishop Renault, are you not? B Support *'Renault:' Lucius? *'Lucius:' Yes? Ah, Your Excellency! *'Renault:' You look much better. Have you...recovered some? *'Lucius:' Yes. I took your words to heart, so to speak... Thank you. *'Renault:' Ah, good. Then you will overcome it in no time. *'Lucius:' ...How I wish that could... *'Renault:' You said the blemish lies on your soul? Speak of it to me, son. *'Lucius:' I... I grew up in an orphanage... and I faced much grief in that place... Poverty and despair can eat one’s very soul... There was one teacher there who was particularly cruel to me... Even now... I pray that this evil man might be led away from darkness... *'Renault:' I see... ...and were you there from birth? *'Lucius:' No, Your Excellency. ...I remember living with my mother and father until the age of three. *'Renault:' And why did you go to the orphanage? *'Lucius:' Our house...was invaded by a thief. My father was a famous mercenary, but the man was too strong. I saw my father fall before me. I recall it sometimes, even now... The eyes of the thief who killed him. ...Like terrible dark stones set in his hate-filled face...... All he left behind was this dagger protruding from my father’s chest. *'Renault:' Ah!! *'Lucius:' After my father’s death, my mother fell ill... ...I was alone. In a cruel twist, this dagger is all I have of my father... ...Bishop Renault? What is it!? Your face is bright red! *'Renault:' Excuse me... *'Lucius:' Of course... A Support *'Lucius:' Bishop Renault...? *'Renault:' Lucius. *'Lucius:' ...Did I do something? Something...to...to... Have I angered you? If that were so... I would truly... Please... Forgive me...... *'Renault:' Lucius! ...Control yourself! *'Lucius:' Yes... I am...sorry. *'Renault:' Ah, your affliction... ...Forgive me... *'Lucius:' ...Bishop Renault... Why should you...apologize? This scourge upon my soul... It is my own doing... *'Renault:' Do not speak... It will exhaust you. *'Lucius:' ...Ah... Sorry... ... ... *'Renault:' ...He is asleep... ............ Forgive me, son. In those days... I only thought of myself... I trespassed against many in my singular drive to regain the friend I lost...and to satiate my own...monstrous greed. I even sacrificed... the lives of others... Forgive me... Please...forgive...me...... *'Lucius:' I forgive you... *'Renault:' You-- *'Lucius:' I forgive you. *'Renault:' But you... You cannot know the evil I have wrought... I did it! I killed your father... *'Lucius:' Even so, I feel your grief, and it feels like my own... *'Renault:' Lucius... With Karel C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Lucius:' Oh, ahh... Hello... *'Karel:' I smell...blood. *'Lucius:' Wha--? What’s-- *'Karel:' Ah, so you are a servant of Saint Elimine? I have no use for you. Begone. *'Lucius:' So...err... That smell of blood thing... *'Karel:' It will rain soon. Blood will fall like rain... *'Lucius:' ... ... But aren’t we going to prevent all that? That’s why we’re fighting... *'Karel:' You, too... Your hands will also be stained red with blood... *'Lucius:' What! *'Karel:' You are not a fool. The more you see your own impurity, the closer you are to me. And I will not have to kill you... *'Lucius:' ...... Why... B Support *'Lucius:' Err, umm... Karel... *'Karel:' If you want to babble about your cult, find another victim. *'Lucius:' M-My name is Lucius! And I would speak with you! *'Karel:' Very well, Lucius. Speak. *'Lucius:' Well, before... You said something... Something I had also been thinking for a while. *'Karel:' Yes, that even the hands of the acolytes are stained with blood. So what would you do? Become disgusted and give up? *'Lucius:' No! My beliefs give strength to my will! I just...I wondered how you knew... *'Karel:' ...I live by the sword. My body is a weapon. I cannot live without the taste of blood. *'Lucius:' But have you no compassion at all? How could you know even grief without some kind of feeling? *'Karel:' ...You are weak. Your blood means nothing to me. *'Lucius:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' Lucius. *'Lucius:' Karel... *'Karel:' ...You are not a fool. And you are weak. That is why I do not need to kill you. *'Lucius:' ...... *'Karel:' Perhaps that also is why... When I am near you, I feel...calm. *'Lucius:' ...You look tired. *'Karel:' ...What? *'Lucius:' Your face seems pallid, drawn, and worn. It looks unhealthy. *'Karel:' Perhaps...I am...tired. When I fight, my entire body is filled with a hunger I cannot suppress. ...I have never had the luxury even to imagine fatigue... *'Lucius:' I don’t care about your fighting. I cannot change the way you live. Nor would I. We both follow our beliefs. *'Karel:' ...... *'Lucius:' I don’t know why you believe this killing is your destiny, but I pray that you will someday know peace. *'Karel:' I want...to sleep. If only for a while... *'Lucius:' Rest now... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports